The Mute Immortal
by Dalsethel
Summary: A mute immortal of aelion with some unique abilities volunteered for a dimension travel experiment to get away from her difficult life back home. Ending up in the marvel universe, she finds other dimension travelers, both friendly and hostile, and must decide her path in this new world. Oc submission open!
1. A new world

10/19/2017

Earth-616-1

Hey possible future reader. Whats up? This is a recording, so i know you can't respond, but i felt i should break the ice. Anywho, my names Mari. Mari Phobos. The mute immortal. I am about 27 years old, pretty young by immortals standards, with white hair and amber eyes. As the title implies, i am mute. I found out i was an immortal six years ago, when monsters attacked my little out of the way town. I ended up being a unique blend of abilities, some which hadnt been seen before. It's been difficult for me to fit in my whole life but this… it just made it harder. So when Flavius asked me to take part in a dimension travel experiment, i figured, why not? It went a bit wrong, and I ended up on an earth where many have powers, but next to none of them are immortals. And of course, I have no way back home. I've decided to keep a record of my life here, which has been… eventful to say the least. It started about 5 years ago.

New york

9/8/2012

The portal dumped me in a cold puddle. I gasped at the shock, and immediately felt woozy. Flavius had said it might happen. After a few minutes, i stood up, my senses slowly returning. Touch had been up and going, but the next was hearing. I winced. It was so loud! Louder than almost anywhere on aelion. I heard what sounded like old fashioned engines and… was that a siren? Then, smell hit. The air was full of pollutants, and I nearly gagged. It was horrible! How did people here live like this? Then, i opened my eyes. I was in a brick walled ally, with one exit. I pressed my hand on the wall and limped towards it. That impact had hurt more than it should have. I reached the end, then saw the source of all the noise. People, thousands of them, and thousands more old fashioned wheeled vehicles. I stared in shock for a few seconds, drawing a few stares. It was unreal. It was like i had traveled back centuries. Black and white vehicles, blaring sirens with red and blue lights mounted on top, rushed past. Law enforcement vehicles no doubt. Now, i had to decide. Follow them, or leave them be and try to recover more?

 **A/N.**

 **Hey, dalsethel here. This is my second published story. I'm planning on continuing it for a while, but i might not update that frequently. So, for those of you who read my other story, 'the death of an immortal', this has nothing to do with that. It's a new story based around an oc idea that's been kicking around in my head for a while, and it's not that well developed yet. So, im terrible at coming up with characters except for the occaisional gem, and i need you gus's help. Im talking Oc submission they can have powers similar to just about any universe (i'll find a way to make it work, don't worry), and the common theme is dimension travel, whether by accident or by purpose. So, send them in, hero or villain. And yes, I did set this in the mainstream marvel timeline. The avengers and such will show up later, once the dimension travelers start to get noticed. For now, im easing into this. This is a bit bloated so i think ill leave it here.**

 **-Beware the Woods family**

 **Dalsethel**


	2. take flight

Take flight

*lorem ipsum*-sign language

I compartmentalized my pain for the moment, and ran after the Law enforcement vehicles. I figured I might as well make myself known to the world. Argus interrupted as I was running.

"It would be faster if you flew. Who knows what kind of danger the mortals could be in? Of course, if you're still scared, I can see them understanding as they die potentially horrible deaths. Either way, I don't care. Im just an AI. A being of pure-"

*shut up* I signed. *I don't need your input right now*. She was right though. One of my powers was flight. Technically, all my powers stemmed from a single feature, a pair of hard light wings I could manifest from my back. They allowed me to glide, could act as a shield, and allowed me to manipulate my personal gravity to run on walls, give my strikes more power than they ordinarily would, and fly. I wasn't fully comfortable with the last one. Gliding between structures was okay, but actual flying? It scared me. But Argus was right. I'd be faster if I at least glided. I brought them out and pushed off. As I did, I felt my outfit change. It felt like spandex, from the rare occasions I'd worn it.

"I've accessed this worlds aelinet equivalent. It seems that tight fitting clothes are a staple among this world's meta-beings, of which, approximately three-thousand live in this city alone. I figured we may as well capitalize on this image. I hope you don't mind." Argus explained. She sent me an image. A tight fitting black outfit, accented with lightly glowing blue and pink gradient patches that gave the impression of extremely tight armor plating, and mimicked the color scheme of my wings. There was also a mask, fully done in the gradient pattern, leaving my hair and eyes exposed, but nothing else. It looked attractive… yet impractical. Not that I was worried about dying. I am an immortal after all. But the body can take a lot of punishment before giving up. This wouldn't provide much protection against it. And yet… I looked down at the people below me. They were visibly impressed, shouting and, judging by the flashes, taking pictures. I could get used to it.

I was keeping up with the vehicles below easily enough now, and I could see where we were headed. A large figure in a grey suit that looked a lot like a hornscute was standing before a wall of vehicles, yelling something about a rhino, whatever that was. I glided until I was about five meters away from him, before going into a shallow yet quick dive, landing in front of him, wings fully spread. My arms and legs automatically took up a strange position upon landing. I later learned that this was known as a superhero landing. The figure stared at me in shock for a full minute, before breaking into a wide grin.

"And who are you supposed to be, the fantastic fairy-girl?" He broke out laughing. "I was expecting the spider, but I suppose I could use a warm-up." He stopped laughing and charged me, arms spread wide. I had no idea what a fairy was, but I didn't appreciate being referred to as a girl. As he charged, I jumped into the air, changing my personal gravity to about three times that of the average life supporting planet, making it go sideways, towards the hornscute man, and extended my leg towards him. I impacted directly on his face with enough force to dent a solid steel wall. He was knocked back about two meters, and fell over backwards. I turned my gravity to normal, watching carefully. This guy was a tank. He probably wouldn't go down in one hit. Even if it was a hit like that. So it was an absolute pleasure to hear him moan in pain, and to watch him trying to get up before falling back down.

"I feel it would be polite to inform you that these creatures skeletal structures are much weaker than the average aelinites, even for mortals. I would not be surprised if you caused permanent damage." Argus stated flatly. Oh. That might be a problem. I might want to learn to tone down my attacks so I don't kill anyone here. I was suddenly aware of someone tapping me on the shoulder insistently. "excuse me, ma'am! Can I get a statement?" I turned around and saw a mob of what looked to be reporters. They started shoving what seemed to be sound recording devices in my face. "Who are you?" "How did you get your powers?" "How come we've never seen you before?" "What's your name?". The questions pounded me like a hurricane, sending me into a panic. I pushed off, getting away from the mob, and kept pushing off buildings until I was far away. I landed on a balcony on what was recognizably some kind of cathedral. There were a few stone statues. One looked like it received more care than the others, and gave off an aura of companionable silence. I got the sense it was used to being talked to. It seemed crazy, but I started laying put my emotions on it. Just signing for what seemed like hours. I ended up naming it Brutus, and promising to return when I could. Then, I glided off. I needed to find shelter for the night, and I didn't have money. I ended up going back to the church and taking refuge in the bell tower. I could sleep through most noise if I needed to. My dreams were filled with anthropomorphic hornscutes fighting a man in red and blue spandex, the man taunting them the whole time.

 **A/N hey guys, gals, and otherwise! This is the second chapter. I apologize for the short fight. I don't have much experience writing them. Also, found a way to introduce Bruce, Spidey's gargoyle confidant, so there's that. I want to know, from the four of you that read the last chapter. What do you think of Maris power set? Underpowered, overpowered, or just enough to make things potentially interesting if I write a good fight? Also, I'd appreciate some criticism on my writing style. I'm relatively inexperienced with it, so I want to know how I can improve. Well… that's all the important stuff. See you next Chapter!**

 **Beware the woods**

 **-Dalsethel**


	3. Metabrawl

Metabrawl

*lorem ipsum*-sign language

new york

9/9/2012

11:30 am

I woke up to the sound of my stomach growling angrily. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to figure out why I was sleeping on hard wood in a cold room. Then, the previous day came back to me. I groaned. Since I wasn't from this dimension, I had no way to buy food. And, while immortals don't need to eat as much as ordinary people, the energy for our powers has to come from somewhere. There's a reason you don't see too many fat immortals. I sat up, my joints stiff.

"Hungry?" a male voice said. I jumped a bit, looking around for the source of the voice. My eyes came to rest on an aging man in a somewhat ceremonial looking garment. He seemed like someone I could trust. I nodded. He laughed a bit. "I figured. Come on inside and grab a bite." I followed him nervously. We went in a door and down several flights of stairs before coming into the churches main hall. I relaxed a bit. This place felt familiar. We went off to a side room, where there were a few different types of food, none of which I'd seen before. He pointed to a plate containing some kind of flat doughy disks and a few strips of meat.

"Pancakes and bacon! I figured you might appreciate something warm. The names Stan by the way. But most call me Father Lee." He smiled warmly. "Eat up!" I sat down and started eating. "So, tell me about yourself. You don't seem like you're from around here."

I made a few gestures, trying to indicate my condition. His smile slightly faded. "Oh, you poor thing."

*It's ok. I'm used to it. * I smiled, trying to ease Stan's fears. He didn't look convinced. We sat there without talking for a bit. I started eating. When I finished the plate, which had been delicious in a homey sort of way, he spoke again.

"I hear there's something going on for people like you downtown. You could get a lot of money." I raised my eyebrow. "You're the girl with the wings, right? I don't normally endorse metahuman fight clubs, but you can handle yourself. That was broadcast all over the news. That and your freakout." He looked at me strangely. "It's at the cemetery, of all places. Go. I have a funny feeling you'll meet with destiny there." He looked sad, and gestured for me to leave. I waved goodbye, and signed that I'd come see him again. Then, I left. On foot. I didn't want to attract attention. Argus materialized a hood for me. It worked well with the black leather jacket that was part of my normal clothes, and hid my extremely recognizable hair color. I headed towards the graveyard, lost in thought. There were more meta-beings where I was going, and, from the sounds of it, this was a gladiator type event. I could probably handle myself, but I didn't want to give my identity away in the fights. That meant no wings, and thereby weaker powers. I asked argus what a good tactic would be.

"You have training in several martial arts, and are able to use more weapons than just your fists. I could materialize something for you, if you'd deign to stoop to the level of mortal metas." the first part was accurate, but sometimes i hated the robot's personality. *alright, show me what you can do.* A few minutes of walking later, we decided on an extendable spike of black plasma. It would most likely burn through any other weapons, and was suitably flashy for Argus. It had the added bonus of being able to counter similar weapons should they be put against us. The discussion done, argus shut down, and I kept walking.

9/10/12

12:00 am.

I'd been at the graveyard for a few hours. There hadn't been anyone there when I arrived, so I had decided to wait. At some point, I had dozed off. I was woken up by a large amount of footsteps. A large crowd was gathering outside a tomb. there was a man talking about taking registrations for the fights. I walked over to him. He looked me up and down, not in the way that suggested he found me attractive and wasn't bothering to hide it, but in a more judgemental way, like he was sizing me up.

"Well muscled. Potential meta powers. Take it you're here to fight?" I had argus act as a translator, imitating what i'd like my voice to sound like.

"Yes. i'm here to compete." She said. The man grunted. "Powers?"

"Hard light and plasma manipulation." The man looked moderately impressed. "And how about a name?" I thought for a second. Then, it hit me. "Mari Phobos." I figured, why not use my real name. No one knew me, and it had an element of intimidation to it. The man raised an eyebrow. "You're not the first Phobos to sign up tonight. And neither of the others had powers like yours. They were electrokinetics I believe. Any relation?" This news was mildly concerning. As far as I knew, there was only one Phobos family, and it was the one I belonged to. I shook my head. "Alright. Fights start in half an hour. you'll receive your opponent around 1:30. Until then, head into the tomb, second door on the left." I gulped. This was really happening. I will admit, I was scared. Id fought monsters before, and plenty of them had powers, but most of them weren't that intelligent. Swallowing my fear, I went through an entrance on the tomb. I went in the second door on the left, which was marked with an extremely sensualized woman. Inside were several other women, most scantily clad, with tattoos and weapons galore. I felt a bit overdressed, which was something considering I was wearing clothes many of my station wouldn't be caught dead in. Blue jeans, black shoes, black leather jacket over a white shirt, and a hood. Argus quickly made another mask, this one simple black grooved leather molded to my face, with the addition of amber lenses. The other girls looked at me menacingly. i ignored them, watching the show on the small viewscreen. It seemed like they had a group of low power metas getting the crowd excited with warm up fights that seemed more like elaborately choreographed dances. I sat, and waited for my name to be called.

1:30 am

"NEXT IN THE RING: MARI PHOBOS VERSUS…. THE RED CONJURER!" i stepped out into the ring, forcing myself to remain calm. The place was huge, with massive stands around an arena three time the size of the research centers training hall. the crowd was roaring, looking down at me. I felt one gaze in particular, and looked around the stands. There was one man who stood out to me. He wore a mask with upturned black eyes and a wide smile, accompanied by two black lines that looked like tear streaks. And he had bone white hair. _Exactly like mine_. He gave off the aura you get around death gods and necromancers. I shuddered and turned away. I could worry about him later. I looked at my opponent. He was slightly built, wearing a red hoodie decorated with white skulls and flames. His face was painted in a black and white skull pattern, and he had glowing red irises. Underneath the hoodie was a black t-shirt and jeans. He smirked at me, and red light began flowing around his hand menacingly. I took a deep breath, and merged my conscious with argus's materialization systems. It wasn't the same as using my own powers, but it would hide my identity, and consumed less energy to boot.

"FIGHTERS READY? THREE! TWO! ONE! GOOOOOOO!"

The conjurer struck first, sending a volley of red sword-shaped missiles my way. I quickly set up a shield, which they bounced off of. I lowered my shield and shot a ball of plasma before realizing that red wasn't there anymore. I suddenly felt a foot meet my back, sending me flying about two meters. that hurt. i turned quickly, seeing a blur of red pixel-like objects making an arc around me. two could play at that game. I used argus's systems to partially dematerialize myself, slowing my perceptions and allowing me to move faster. I dashed towards the blur, putting my leg where it's gut would be. there was a sound of impact, and red rematerialized, tumbling over my leg and rolling a few feet. Not giving him a chance to get up, I shot hard light shards at him. Two narrowly missed his head, while the third one hit his thigh. I saw him wince for a second, then the wound healed over in a flash of red pixels. That could be problematic. He got up, and I charged him, my fists coated in plasma. I started punching at him rapidly, in a variety of combos. He blocked most of them, although I could hear his arms creaking, before he landed a knee in my gut, charged with his energy the same way i'd been charging my fists. Alright, in about 10 seconds id found out that 1: this guy used hard light, 2: he had a healing factor, and 3: he was experienced in combat. That was a pretty lethal combination, even by immortals standards. Time to get out of close range. I demat-dashed away from him, before beginning to circle him rapidly, firing hard light shards and plasma balls out at random intervals and each at different phase frequencies. he phased through the first few projectiles, but then a shard hit his hip, then another hit him between two ribs on his right side, and finally, a plasma globe smacked into his head, burning away the makeup and seemingly knocking him unconscious. I blinked. It shouldn't have been that easy. i walked over and nudged him. his hand shot out and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. Nope, it was never that easy. we wrestled, until he ended up on top with his hands around my throat, and a dark light in his eyes. he spoke in a raspy voice.

"Give up now and we can have some fun afterwards, sweetcheeks. I'll bet you're a helluva woman behind that mask!" He giggled, then screamed in pain. My foot had found it's target with much more than necessary force. his healing factor might help him recover, but he'd be out of his evidently preferred hobby for a while. i threw him off, and stood over him. i started kicking anywhere I could reach, not bothering to restrain my strength. Eventually, the perverted fucker stopped whimpering. I poked him. No response. Red light was slightly creeping over his body, indicating he was healing, but slowly. he was down for the count.

the audience stared in shock. the announcer broke the silence.

"THE VICTORY AND TONIGHTS AWARD FOR MOST BRUTALITY GOES TO… MARI PHOBOS!" The crowd cheered wildly, as the announcer came down, with a fat wad of cash in his hand, which he handed to me. I looked. It was at least 50,000 dollars. "Ya did good. None of us really liked that guy. He was fucked in the head." He grabbed my hand and raised it up. The crowd roared even louder. And me? I loved it, despite the lingering implications of what red had tried to get me to do. I waved vigorously to the crowd.

3:30 am

I laid down in the bed in the hotel room I had rented for the night. It was cheap, and it was clean. A bed had never felt so inviting. Soon, I passed out. My dreams were strange, featuring dead children, and a music box playing in the background.

 **A/N. dear fucking GOD that was a pain in the ass. I have no excuses for not writing, other than being hung up on the fucking fight. I had no idea who to have mari fight, where the fight would take place, any of that. But, hey, it's here it's done. i got the inspiration for Red from the video power set in Infamous second son. So.. yeah. I was serious about needing ocs though. pls help…**

 **Beware the woods**

 **Dalsethel.**

 **P.S Random puppet cameo, for those that didn't catch it. Whether or not he becomes significant, idk. And yes, my puppet is a He. Deal with it Fnaf shippers. There's a whole story there, and I may write if there's interest.**


	4. Choices

**A/N What is this…? A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE STORY I SAID I ABANDONED? OH MAI GERD! So, yeah, a few changes. The previous chapter four? Gone. Viewpoint is shifted to third person, and fight scenes are gonna be written by rolls. Speaking of fight scenes, I'm gonna put in a way to modify her powers just a bit. Anyways, HERE WE GO!**

Mari internally groaned as the alarm she'd set for Argus to wake her up went off. She'd managed to land a job at a place called Oscorp despite not having official documentation, and today was her first day. She lethargically wandered into her hotel room's bathroom to shower, wincing a bit when the cold water hit her back. Due to it being where her wings manifested, there were a bunch of extra nerves there making it one of the most sensitive areas on her body. She quickly scrubbed down, anxious to get away from the uncomfortable situation. She then got out of the shower and dried off, having Argus quickly manifest her work clothes. She opened the rooms window and took a deep breath before pulling herself onto the ledge and manifesting her wings. She'd been working on her fear of flying independently from her gravity powers, and she was determined to make it to work on wing power alone. She slipped out the window and began rabidly beating her wings, eyes instinctively closing. After a few seconds without the sense of falling, she opened her eyes. She was hovering nearly 1000 feet above the ground. She willed herself to go forward a bit and shot forward at high speed. She stopped herself, breathing heavily. It would take a bit of getting used to, but she could do this. She mentally pulled up a map of the city in her head before shooting skyward, above all the buildings but the skyscrapers, and started flying towards her new job.

 _Elsewhere_

Norman Osborn looked at the monitor on his desk. It showed surveillance footage of his new, mute employees apartment. He'd felt something off about her, and now his suspicions were confirmed. He replayed the footage, focusing on those magnificent wings of hard light. He switched to other cameras he had around the city, marveling at the girls speed and maneuverability. This outclassed everything that Toomes had accomplished, possibly even outclassing Starktech. He smiled. He could make use of something like this… a fairy to compliment his Goblin. He pulled up a set of blueprints, one for a harness containing an arc reactor that his agents had stolen from Stark, and another for a pair of gauntlets fitted with more powerful repulsor rays than Stark would ever be able to make. His smile widened. These would be perfect for the girl.

 _Outside the Oscorp building_

Mari landed in an alleyway near her workplace. She jogged inside to the check in desk, showing the employee there her I.D. He scanned it quickly and pulled up her schedule. "Mr. Osborn wants to see you in lab nine." He droned "Here. You'll need a keycard." He passed her a card with a green stripe down the center. "Just hold it up to the scanner in the elevator. Have a nice day." Mari took the card and headed over to the elevator. She pressed the call button, stepping inside as the doors opened. Another person was inside, a young man with brown hair and grey eyes. His nametag read 'Peter Parker: Intern'. She waved hello before scanning her card. She felt his eyes boring into her back and shuddered. There was something off about him. Argus decided to pop up, speaking only to her.

"I've detected large amounts of mutagenic material in Mr. Parker's bloodstream. There is a high probability of him having abilities beyond the norm. Be cautious. Or don't. You are immortal. But I imagine having your head beaten in would not be a pleasant way to die. Probably as bad as the time you were eaten by a swarm of Aswangs." Mari shuddered at the memory. "Thanks for the heads up." "You are very welcome." the doors opened, revealing a cold steel hallway. She stepped inside. A large number nine was painted on the wall. This was definitely the place. She walked down the hall, coming to a steel door with a much smaller nine painted on it. There was a scanner to the left. She held up the card again and the door slid open. Inside was a massive room with a hexagon pattern etched into the floor. A man with red hair, green eyes, and a suit was waiting for them. "Hello there Mari!" The immortal waved in response as the man- her employer- walked over. "So… do you know why I called you here?" She shook her head. "Ah… well, you see, when we first met I just knew there was something… special about you. So, I had a camera set up to spy on your apartment, and my suspicions were confirmed. I must say, your wings are simply… stunning." Mari's eyes went wide with surprise. "So, to the main point. I have not brought you here to study you, as people like Tony Stark undoubtedly would. Rather, I brought you here to make you an offer. You use your powers in my employ, and I help you with your… condition. I'm sure you and many others would love to hear the voice that belongs to such a goddess." The immortal was only partly sure that the phrasing was unintentional. She began to weigh her options. She would love to be able to talk… to be at least partly normal. But then again, she had no idea what kind of jobs she would be asked to do. She looked down at her hands and began to think. "I'm sure such a proposition will take a while to mull over. Take all the time you need."

 **A/N WOOHOO! MARI IS BACK! Alright, so i'm going to set up my first poll for this. Normal… or righteous? This will influence not only the story, but the power upgrades she gets. I'll be back in a week or two to check the answers!**

 **The poll is in my profile.**


	5. connected universes

**A/N well… no poll results so I guess I'm on my own. *shrugs* *flips coin* Welp, time for the dark side arc.**

Mari lifted her head and looked at Norman, nodding. He smiled broadly. "I knew you'd agree. I understand how hard it must be, being mute as well as being a mutant. Trust me when i say, I will do everything in my power to give you a voice. Now, for your first task…" A holo-screen displaying a figure in a blue and red spandex suit with a web pattern on the red with a spider on his chest popped up. "This is the _hero-"_ osborn's voice dripped with disgust as he said the word "known as Spider-man. He's been a nuisance to my company and it's investors since he first arrived on the scene. I want you to bring him to me- dead or alive." A rack with a harness, a pair of gloves, and a blue leather face mask with pink highlights around the eyes rose out of the ground. "This is your equipment. It's rather intuitive to use, but I recommend you practice with it some to minimize accidents." A second rack rose up a few feet away with a blue and pink spandex suit and a pair of lightweight pink boots. The blue was the dominant color, while pink highlights accentuated the chest area and hips. "This suit will allow you to interface with your equipment. I'll leave so you can change into it. I give you half an hour to change and practice. Be ready when I come back." He walked a few feet before pausing and looking back. "Don't dissapoint me." His eyes burned with a light orange fire before going back to normal, and he walked away. Shaken, Mari stripped quickly before pulling the spandex off of the rack. After a couple seconds figuring out where the zipper was, she put it on before looking at the harness and gloves. She put the harness on first, finding that it fit just right to allow her wings full range of motion. A light turned on in a small circle, barely two inches across, on a point just above her breasts. She put on the mask. It was dark for a second, but quickly the darkness was replaced by a full view of the room. The HUD showed mechanisms embedded in the walls and floor, highlighted in orange, as well as the heartbeat of someone just beyond the elevator doors. It listed it as higher than average, as if they were on edge. She looked back at the rack. The HUD quickly lit up the gloves, and a popup appeared.

"Oscorp technology detected. Connect?" Mari nodded, and a loading icon appeared, then another popup. "Connected. (blink to dismiss)." she blinked and walked over, putting on the gloves. Small circles appeared on the palms. "Technology type: Repulsor gauntlet. Aim at target and flex your fingers to shoot. (blink to dismiss.)" Blinking again, she raised an arm at one of the walls. With a light twitch of her fingers and a bit of recoil, a beam of energy blasted a small crater in the wall. Argus decided to pipe up. "By my calculations, that blast would be strong enough to injure even the most powerful metahumans. Caution recommended if you use that in a fight. Although, as always, you seem to have thrown caution to the wind."

" _Shut up argus. You saw the way his eyes lit up. He's dangerous, even to someone like me. He's not human."_

"I suppose I should mention he had a similar amount of mutagenic material in his system to the Parker boy. Should I tell you my analysis? He's physically on par with a berserker or a knight, and definitely pyrokinetic. Caution is recommended if you plan to renege on this deal."

" _Understood."_

 _Meanwhile, deep in the sewers_

An army of brightly colored kobolds swarmed around their nest, reinforcing the area with any trap they could make. The dead one, their master, had sent them here with an offer. " _ **Kill the goblin and offer your faith to the fae, and you will get as much gold as you wish."**_ Gold was good, and having a god to worship, even if it wasn't a dragon, was even better. And it was only a goblin they had to kill. What could possibly go wrong?

 _Stark tower_

Tony Stark slowly rubbed his temples. There was a new mutant, or enhanced, or meta, or whatever they were called now in town, and she was working for Osborn. This was not good. Her powers seemed to be relatively on the light end of the scale, just wings, but if Osborn were to give her some tech… that maneuverability could be deadly. And if she was working for Osborn… he pulled out his phone and dialed up Peter. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hey kiddo. Just wanted to let you know, there's a new meta on the scene and she's working for Osborn. She's a flyer, and a pretty good one. Keep an eye out while swinging."

"Alright Tony. Thanks for the heads up. And stop calling me kiddo! I'm fricking twenty five."

"And yet, you still say frick." There was a click as Peter hung up.

 _Earth 1987_

A god looked at the simulations he was running. Sim 1, nicknamed 'Wiz", was running smoothly, the simulacrum he had made of himself finding a decent life with someone, exercising his growing power. " _ **Note to self... Almost time for the family hair job on him."**_ He looked over at Sim 'Z'. " _ **needs balancing. Ah, skunkbro, you will catch up with your companions eventually…"**_ He looked over at sim 0, simply labeled "Ends", an endless loop simulating the death of an immortal. It was his first one, and relatively simple. Then, he looked over at the final simulation, labeled 'wings'. " _ **Mari Mari glockenschmery, how does your world grow?"**_ He looked between 'Wiz' and 'Wings'. He slowly copied a section of code from the former, the 'Woods' program, and slotted it into the latter. He leaned back. " _ **The Giver and the Fae... this should be good."**_

 _Earth 616-1_

Taylor Woods woke up in a puddle. Jerking back, he looked around. He was in a city alleyway, there was noise everywhere, cars, people, radios. " _Wh… Whats going on?"_ He stood up and walked to the end of the alley. "V-Vince? Vince, where are you…" He saw the tower, the slightly curved structure with a massive stylized 'A' in a circle on it's side. "Toto… We most definitely aren't in kansas anymore."

 **A/N tmw you get so stuck in writing that when you break out of the block you have a connected MULTIVERSE. Fucking hell… well, Dal, you've revealed yourself to the audience. I trust you...**


End file.
